Y de repente tú!
by Fate-Escarlata
Summary: Nanoha es obligada a casarse con alguien que no ama y separarse de Yuuno, su verdadero amor. Ese alguien es Chrono Harlaown, futuro marqués de Cornway pero muere poco tiempo después. Ella cree que es libre por la muerte de su esposo pero eso cambiará porque tendrá que volver a casarse con su cuñada... (Adaptación)
1. Prólogo

**Holaaaa, aquí estoy trayendoles una nueva historia para vuestro deleite. Siento no subir capitulo de Química Perfecta el fin de semana pasado pero es que me he ido de viaje y he vuelto esta mañana y para colmo el ordenador ha borrado mis documentos y hasta ahora he recuperado la gran mayoria (si, tengo muuuchos proyectos nanofate ^^) No os quiero entretener más y aquí os dejo con otro nuevo fic que espero sea de su agrado queridos lectores.**

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Lola Rey Gomez, y los personajes de MGLN pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Maidstone (Inglaterra), 1847_

La voz del señor Bardiche rompió el silencio especulativo en el que se habían sumido los hombres que se encontraban reunidos en el amplio despacho de la marquesa de Cornway. Ésta mantenía sus manos unidas a la espalda y escuchaba atentamente la lectura del documento que el señor Takamachi y ella acababan de firmar. En ese momento, el señor Bardiche leyó la cláusula final:

—Y para que este acuerdo tenga validez legal, será necesario el nacimiento de un hijo/a de la unión de ambas familias.

Esa cláusula, impuesta por el señor Takamachi, obligaba a la marquesa de Cornway a unir su nombre y su casa a los de una familia de inferior categoría, perteneciente a la pequeña nobleza rural. Las propiedades del señor Takamachi colindaban con las suyas y además el hombre poseía un par de molinos que a la marquesa le permitirían ahorrar mucho dinero gracias al trato que habían firmado, ya que su plantación incluía grandes cultivos de cereal.

A pesar de que durante muchos años había tratado de comprar los molinos al señor Takamachi, éste siempre se había negado, consciente de que, tarde o temprano, podría sacar mayor beneficio de ellos si tenía paciencia: el tiempo le había dado la razón. El aristócrata había estudiado junto a los más reputados ingenieros de su tiempo la posibilidad de construir al menos un molino en su finca, pero el río perdía fuerza al pasar por sus tierras y el poco caudal hacía inviable la construcción.

La marquesa de Cornway apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea mientras observaba los ojillos mezquinos de su futuro consuegro brillar con ambición. Notando cómo el desagrado se apoderaba de ella, trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose a sí misma que no salía malparada del acuerdo:

Ganaba el derecho de por vida a utilizar los molinos y anexionaba la propiedad para sus descendientes, y además había encontrado una esposa para su hijo Chrono. Éste no había mostrado ningún interés hacia el matrimonio, ninguna inquietud por formar una familia y proporcionar así un heredero al título.

En realidad, se pasaba el día haraganeando y llevaba una vida casi contemplativa. Se preguntó de manera fugaz cómo sería la hija menor del señor Takamachi, esperaba que resultase más agraciada que su padre, de modo que pudiera despertar algo de interés en su apático hijo mayor. El señor Bardiche finalizó la lectura del documento, y tras confirmar la aprobación de las dos partes interesadas, se selló el trato con un apretón de manos. La euforia que el señor Takamachi sentía por el provechoso acuerdo al que habían llegado, con el que conseguía no sólo una sustanciosa suma económica sino además, y principalmente, unir su apellido al de la marquesa de Cornway, no le impidió inquietarse levemente al pensar en la reacción de Nanoha cuando le comunicase la noticia. De sus tres hijos, era la más introvertida y rebelde, pero también la más hermosa y la única que aún permanecía soltera. Finalmente, decidió que poco importarían sus quejas y lamentos, el matrimonio con el futuro marqués de Cornway superaría con creces los matrimonios realizados por sus hermanos, y ella acabaría apreciando las ventajas de esa unión.

* * *

_Algunos días más tarde_

Nanoha miraba a Yuuno con la angustia reflejada en sus cristalinos ojos zafiro. Las pequeñas piedras y los nudos de la descuidada hierba se clavaban inmisericordes en sus muslos pero ella apenas los sentía, atenta como estaba a la expresión del único hombre al que había amado en su vida. El paisaje era bucólico. La primavera había irrumpido en el condado de Kent con tanta exuberancia que los pájaros y los insectos enloquecían atraídos por la fragancia de cientos de capullos en flor, y allí, donde las dos figuras se encontraban tristes y deprimidas desafiando con su apatía el entorno que despertaba rebosante de vida tras el duro invierno, se oía el ruido del arroyo que se encontraba a sus pies.

Nada de eso era percibido ni por Nanoha ni por Yuuno, ambos sumidos en la más oscura de las desesperaciones. El hombre acariciaba rítmica y nerviosamente los nudillos de la joven como resistiéndose a soltarla, a dejarla ir tan lejos y tan definitivamente de su lado. Se amaban desde que tenían uso de razón. Se habían dado el que había sido el primer beso para ambos, habían sentido a un tiempo el despertar del deseo, habían compartido sueños e ilusiones, y sobre todo, habían creído con la inconsciencia y la seguridad que sólo da la juventud que estarían siempre juntos.

Nanoha estaba segura de llevar al menos diez de sus diecinueve años de vida amando a Yuuno Scrya, y la posibilidad de perderlo le resultaba insoportable.

—¡Escapémonos!

Los ardientes ojos color cielo taladraban ansiosos el rostro de Yuuno, buscando en su expresión algo que apoyara la decisión que había tomado.

Yuuno observó con infinita tristeza a Nanoha, mientras pensaba que tener que renunciar a ella era, sin duda, lo más cruel que le había sucedido jamás.

—Nanoha, mi amor —repuso, y tragó saliva al tomar conciencia de que ya no tenía ningún derecho a llamarla así—, jamás arruinaría tu reputación...

Por primera vez en su vida, Nanoha deseó que Yuuno no fuera tan caballeroso, tan correcto, aunque se recordó a sí misma que ese rasgo de su carácter más que ningún otro había sido el responsable de que ella lo considerase el mejor de los hombres.

—Oh, Yuuno, pero... ¡es horrible! —Nanoha liberó sus manos de la caricia mecánica de la que eran objeto y escondió el rostro entre ellas—. Tendré que casarme con lord Harlaown, ese hombre extraño y horrible... ¡Jamás volveremos a estar juntos!

Yuuno apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, intentando reprimir el gemido de angustia que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, pues sabía bien que lo que Nanoha, su adorable y hermosa Nanoha, decía era cierto.

Lord Harlaown, primogénito de la marquesa de Cornway, había pedido su mano y, por supuesto, le había sido concedida. Mirando su sedoso cabello cobrizo, que ocultaba la cara que mantenía encerrada entre sus manos, y observando la manera en que los hombros se sacudían por culpa de sus ahogados sollozos, sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él. Aproximándose, le rodeó los estrechos hombros con los brazos y la acercó a su pecho. Nanoha se acurrucó contra él y aspiró hambrienta el familiar olor que tanto le gustaba. Yuuno levantó la barbilla y, mirándola fijamente, dio un suspiro que sonó a rendición mientras se apoderaba de su boca. No era la primera vez que Yuuno la besaba, en efecto, lo había hecho tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

Pero ese beso tenía el sabor de la despedida, y eso le confería un matiz de entrega y desesperación del que habían carecido los anteriores. Nanoha probó el sabor de sus lágrimas y aceptó, resignada, la voracidad desconocida de Yuuno, que parecía querer apoderarse de ella a través de la caricia de su lengua. Tras unos instantes, Nanoha lo separó de sí, empujando suavemente su pecho.

Se miraron con pesar, los claros ojos verdes de él reflejados en los zafiros opacados de ella.

—Entonces, esto es un adiós definitivo, ¿no?

La voz de Nanoha se quebró, apabullada por el abatimiento.

—Sí... no... no sé... —Yuuno la miró con todo el amor que sentía por ella—. Para mí nunca habrá nadie más. Siempre te esperaré...

—¡Oh, Yuuno!

Nanoha empezó a llorar de nuevo, sintiendo cómo su corazón se desgarraba al oír las apasionadas palabras de Yuuno.

Algunos minutos después, ella se levantó y, pasando la mano por el largo pelo rubio de él, se marchó, diciéndose que permanecer allí más tiempo era alargar una agonía ineludible para ambos.

Yuuno permaneció con la cabeza gacha, luchando por contener los sollozos que pugnaban por escapar de su garganta, pues sabía que si les daba rienda suelta no sería capaz de parar. Por su mente pasaron miles de momentos vividos junto a Nanoha. Eran vecinos, y desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando era una niña de nueve años —él tenía uno más— seria, observadora, sincera y valiente, la había amado sin reservas, y se había sentido la persona más afortunada del mundo al saberse correspondido. Habían vivido todos esos años como si su amor fuese un hecho incuestionable, cuyo previsible final pasaba por la vicaría y la concepción de múltiples hijos... Nada había salido como ellos esperaban, y Yuuno no sabía cómo reconstruir los pedazos de sus ilusiones y sueños rotos.

Un ruido a su espalda lo sobresaltó. Estaba convencido de que tras la marcha de Nanoha se había quedado solo. Secándose disimuladamente los ojos con el puño de la chaqueta, se volvió para encontrarse con los enormes ojos color azul rey de su prima Arf.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

A su pesar sintió cómo el rubor escalaba por su rostro, al darse cuenta de que el tono ronco de su voz evidenciaba que había estado llorando.

—Estaba paseando y he oído voces...

Tímidamente Arf se acercó, se sentó a su lado y se limitó a observarlo con fijeza, de modo que el hombre se sintió incómodo.

Los padres de Arf habían fallecido víctimas del cólera hacía ya diez años, cuando ella tenía cinco, y la madre de Yuuno, que era prima segunda de la madre de la pequeña, se había apresurado a acogerla. Como era viuda y no tenía ninguna intención de volver a casarse, el hecho de poder tener a la niña junto a ella se había convertido en un motivo de auténtica alegría. Arf había sido una niña cariñosa y encantadora, y la madre de Yuuno no podría haberla querido más si hubiese sido hija suya. Yuuno se mostraba amable y condescendiente con ella, aunque a veces la pequeña lo fastidiaba sobremanera siguiéndolo a todas partes, como en ese momento.

Cuando no pudo aguantar más la mirada fija de la joven, se volvió hacia ella y bruscamente le espetó:

—¿Qué quieres?

Ella, sin embargo, no se amilanó por el tono brusco y preguntó a su vez:

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada...

—Sí que te pasa. Has estado llorando.

Yuuno apretó la mandíbula y se levantó del suelo para estirar las piernas, que notaba entumecidas.

—Es por Nanoha, ¿verdad?

Él se volvió, sorprendido, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Nanoha?

—Sé que os encontráis aquí, que a veces os besáis... Imagino que la amas...

Yuuno se escandalizó por el hecho evidente de que los había estado espiando, pero extrañamente la naturalidad y el desparpajo de Arf le resultaron divertidos.

—Sí, la amo —dijo, y notó una rara opresión en el pecho al admitirlo, pues sabía que su amor no tenía posibilidades—, y ella me ama a mí —proclamó.

Aun siendo absurdo revelarlo precisamente en ese momento, se sintió bien al hacerlo.

—Pero se va a casar con lord Harlaown, ¿verdad? Por eso llorabas.

Él no contestó, pero Arf comprendió perfectamente su angustiado silencio. Yuuno percibió la mano de ella sobre la espalda y se sorprendió, puesto que no la había oído acercarse.

—Yuuno, no estés triste. Algún día la olvidarás, volverás a enamorarte y te casarás con alguien que te amará con toda la intensidad de su corazón...

El joven se dio la vuelta y la agarró con firmeza de los brazos, agitándola con suavidad, exclamó apasionadamente:

—¡Jamás me casaré con nadie si no puedo hacerlo con Nanoha!

Entonces la soltó y se encaminó, furioso, hacia la enorme casa de campo en la que ambos vivían.

Arf se quedó de pie, mirándolo mientras él se alejaba. Al fin, dejando escapar un enorme suspiro, caminó tras Yuuno pensando en todo lo que le había dicho y dando distraídos puntapiés a los guijarros que encontraba en el sendero.

* * *

Una semana antes de la fecha de su boda con lord Harlaown, Nanoha se negaba tercamente a probarse el vestido de novia. Se habían trasladado a Londres, donde tendría lugar el enlace. Sólo había tenido ocasión de ver a su prometido un par de veces, aunque le habían bastado para comprender que jamás podría sentir por ese hombre indiferente y altivo nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que sentía por Yuuno.

«¡Oh Yuuno! ¿Tendré que resignarme a perderte para siempre?», pensó angustiada.

Desde que habían llegado a Londres hablaba con sus padres sólo lo imprescindible. Su madre le había rogado que fuese sensata y depusiera su actitud rebelde, y su padre había tratado de convencerla contándole algo sobre un ventajoso acuerdo para unir ambas propiedades, que eran colindantes.

Tres días antes habían recibido a la marquesa de Cornway, madre de su futuro esposo, y al señor Bardiche, el circunspecto abogado que se ocupaba de los asuntos legales referidos al enlace. Su futura suegra la había sorprendido gratamente. Se trataba de una mujer de unos sesenta años, bastante alta aunque algo metida en carnes, tenía el pelo color aquamarina, y poseía unos astutos e inteligentes ojos de igual color, su voz denotaba seguridad y firmeza.

«Habría sido mejor que me hubieran prometido a la madre en vez de al hijo», pensó Nanoha con resentimiento. Su futuro marido, a pesar de compartir la altura y los ojos de la madre, carecía del vigor y la inteligencia de ésta, y además tenía los pómulos algo descolgados, bolsas bajo los ojos y una expresión permanente de hastío e indiferencia. Había sido cortés e incluso solícito, pero ella estaba demasiado mal dispuesta y le costaba mucho encontrar alguna cualidad apreciable en él.

Su madre se había comportado durante la visita de la marquesa de Cornway con tanta amabilidad que había rozado el servilismo, lo que había provocado que Nanoha se avergonzara. A fin de cuentas, ellos no eran precisamente unos pobretones. Su padre pertenecía a la pequeña nobleza rural, al igual que Yuuno, y poseía extensas y fértiles tierras de pastos donde se alimentaban más de mil cabezas de ovejas suffolk, además de una enorme casa de campo y la coqueta residencia londinense en la que se encontraban en ese momento. Tanto Nanoha como sus hermanos mayores, Miyuki y Kyoya, habían recibido una esmerada educación, y estos últimos habían contraído matrimonios muy ventajosos, aunque el suyo los superaría con creces, según pensó irónicamente.

El rencor volvió a apoderarse de Nanoha. Su padre no necesitaba más dinero, y ella habría sido absolutamente feliz casándose con Yuuno, pese a haber tenido que conformarse con menos. De hecho, tampoco podía decirse que el joven fuese precisamente un indigente. Su padre había muerto cuando él era pequeño, pero también poseía una gran hacienda, y su madre provenía de una buena familia que había aportado una más que generosa dote a la boda.

Sintiendo cómo el desánimo se apoderaba de ella al pensar en Yuuno, se dirigió hacia la sala de las visitas, donde se hallaba el pequeño piano de cola Mignon. En la casa de campo donde habitualmente residían, tenía un Steinway de tres cuartos de cola, pues era una pianista excepcional.

Una vez allí se sentó frente al teclado, acariciándolo pensativamente, antes de acometer con pasión la ejecución de la balada para piano número uno de Chopin.

El día de su boda pasó como un sueño, y a pesar de que se obligó a disimular para no dar pie a habladurías, lo cierto fue que lo vivió como el más triste de su vida. Rezó durante toda la jornada para conseguir un aplazamiento de su noche nupcial y supuso que Dios había oído sus plegarias cuando su esposo manifestó un gran cansancio y se despidió de ella con un simple gesto. Nanoha se sintió tan aliviada que podría haber bailado una giga ella sola. Una semana más tarde no tuvo tanta suerte. Tras la visita de su esposo, permanecía despierta, tapada hasta el cuello y vestida con un amplio camisón de batista y encaje. Tenía que esforzarse mucho para evitar que lágrimas de humillación y dolor escaparan de sus ojos, y sólo podía pensar en cuán diferente habría sido la pérdida de su virginidad junto a Yuuno. Estaba segura de que habría sido un acto bonito y tierno, consecuencia natural del enorme amor que se profesaban, y que tras ese momento no hubiera padecido la sordidez y la vergüenza de haberse entregado a alguien por quien no sentía afecto alguno y que tampoco parecía experimentar nada especial por ella.

A su pesar, volvió a recordar los instantes que acababa de pasar junto a Chrono. Su esposo había llegado, la había saludado con parquedad y se había metido en su cama tras asegurarle que intentaría hacerlo lo más rápidamente posible. En ese sentido, había cumplido su palabra, porque cinco minutos más tarde se encontraba de nuevo sola, dolorida y deprimida.

Volver a pensar en Yuuno y los tiernos abrazos que habían compartido hizo que las lágrimas que llevaba casi toda la noche conteniendo se desbordaran y resbalaran sin control por sus mejillas. No sabía cómo afrontaría el resto de su vida con el hombre que ahora era su esposo y por el que sólo era capaz de sentir una fría repugnancia.

* * *

Bueno, ¿que tal? Ya sé que estarán pensando. ¡¿Nanoha enamorada de Yuuno y los dos estan juntos?! Si le dan una oportunidad a este fic les prometo que eso va a cambiar. Dejenme sus reviews y se los agradeceré enormemente :) Nos leemos.

Ja ne, Fate-chan


	2. Chapter 1

**Mañana haré doble subida, para recompensar el fin de semana que no subí, así que, quien sabe, lo mismo en Química Perfecta os encontráis una sorpresa :D Como he visto que esta historia os ha dejado picados y queréis ver a Fate aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Y solo dadle tiempo, Nanoha y Yuuno prometo que no estarán juntos mucho tiempo pese a lo que ponga en el summary XD Bueno, agradecer como siempre a mis lectores y aceptad mis mas sinceras disculpas por saltarme el día de actualización, gomen :( Aquí os lo dejooo, disfrutadloo ;)**

**********Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Lola Rey Gómez, y los personajes de MGLN pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Selva amazónica (Brasil), 1849_

Fate T. Harlaown permanecía tumbada sobre la espesa y alta hierba que rodeaba aquel remanso del río Negro. Un enorme ejemplar de manatí macho de al menos tres metros se hallaba allí, alimentándose de la vegetación que crecía en el fondo. Había calculado que aproximadamente cada cinco minutos salía a tomar aire y no quería realizar ningún movimiento que lo espantara, ya que pretendía comprobar si estaba solo o formaba parte de algún pequeño grupo, y ése era el sitio ideal para observarlos, a pesar de que llevaba más de dos horas completamente inmóvil, soportando el húmedo y pegajoso calor de julio y los insectos que revoloteaban cerca de ella.

Había recorrido muchísimos kilómetros de selva, que en algunos puntos era realmente peligrosa, hasta hallar ese lugar en el que llevaba acampado, junto con su equipo, dos nativos y Carim, casi un mes. Allí hacía el seguimiento de un pequeño grupo de manatíes que solía descansar y alimentarse en el remanso, y ya había tomado un buen número de notas, de modo que podía afirmar casi con total seguridad que conocía perfectamente los hábitos de esos extraños mamíferos acuáticos. Desde hacía dos días venía observando a ese ejemplar en concreto y tenía la sospecha de que tal vez fuera demasiado viejo, y por eso prefería estar solo y alejado del grupo. Un movimiento en el agua le anunció que el manatí iba a salir para tomar aire de nuevo y ella se acomodó con el catalejo para contemplarlo mejor.

Cuando emergió aún movía la boca para masticar un gran manojo de hierba y, al hacerlo, meneaba las abultadas cerdas que tenía sobre los labios.  
Todavía no sabía para qué servían esos pelos gruesos, aunque sospechaba que estaban relacionados con su forma de alimentarse. Justo en ese momento se oyó a su espalda el crujido de una rama, y puesto que los manatíes carecían de orejas, el animal debió ver algún movimiento extraño que lo hizo desaparecer rápidamente bajo el agua, siguiendo el caudal tranquilo del río.

Fate, enfadada, se volvió con los oscuros ojos borgoña entrecerrados. Tras ella, con expresión contrita, se hallaba Vice, uno de los ayudantes que había reclutado en Río. Vice retorcía entre sus nudosas manos oscuras un sombrero de paja que utilizaba para protegerse del sol.

—Me _desculpe,_ señora. —Su dominio del inglés era deleznable, así que se entendían en una mezcolanza de inglés y portugués — Venía a decirle que esta tarde iré a la _vila_ a por provisiones...

Suspirando, Fate se levantó y se sacudió distraídamente las hojas e insectos que habían quedado pegados en su fino pantalón de algodón. Llevaba una camisa de lino arremangada y con el cuello abierto hasta casi la mitad del pecho.

—Está bien, Vice. Volvamos al campamento y te daré dinero.

Fate estaba segura de que, además de para las provisiones, el hombre utilizaba el dinero que le daba para tomar algunos vasos de cachaza, pero nunca se lo había reprochado, pues comprendía que los días pasados en la selva se le hacían monótonos y largos a un hombre joven como él.

Generalmente, Vice pasaba la noche en el pueblo cuando iba a por provisiones y volvía a la mañana siguiente. En el tosco campamento quedaban  
Zafira, Carim y ella misma.

Zafira era un hombretón taciturno y solitario al que había contratado más que nada para disuadir a los cazadores furtivos y a los ladrones que pudiesen encontrar en el camino. Jamás había manifestado ningún interés por acompañar a Vice al pueblo, y Fate se preguntaba si acaso no estaría huyendo de la justicia, dado su esmero a la hora de evitar lugares concurridos. Aunque reconocía que el hombre podía resultar perturbador, ella no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar de sus intenciones, y no lo hacía.

Al llegar a su tienda encontró a Carim tumbada en la hamaca, abanicándose con una enorme hoja y tarareando una melancólica cancioncilla que hablaba sobre un pajarillo atrapado en una jaula. Se preguntó si ella se sentía así, pero en seguida desechó ese pensamiento. Ella no la había obligado a acompañarla, de hecho, Carim casi había tenido que suplicárselo. La había conocido en Río mientras ella hacía sus pesquisas y reunía el equipo necesario para continuar su investigación sobre los manatíes en la selva, y de inmediato se había sentido atraída por el innegable magnetismo sexual de la joven. Esa misma noche, en la sencilla habitación de su hotel, habían hecho el amor con desenfreno.

En ese momento, Carim se levantó al verla entrar, y uno de sus generosos pechos escapó por el holgado escote de su vestido suelto de algodón. Ella se lo recolocó automáticamente mientras la saludaba.

—¡_Meu_ querida! ¡Qué pronto vuelves hoy! Al sol aún le quedan algunas horas en el cielo.

Carim hablaba bastante bien su idioma, probablemente había tenido contacto con ingleses con anterioridad.

—Lo sé, pero Vice tiene que ir al pueblo...

Sin añadir nada más, cogió la cartera de cuero en la que guardaba documentos y papeles y sacó unas monedas. Después salió de la tienda. Se acercó al lugar donde almacenaban el agua recogida del río y se lavó. Se quitó la camisa y sumergió la cabeza dentro de la enorme tinaja, tratando de  
refrescarse. Había elegido el mes de julio para realizar su estudio de campo por ser de los más secos de la selva, pero el calor era agobiante y los insectos los acosaban, inmisericordes.

Tras el breve aseo, le entregó a Vice las monedas y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la tienda que compartía con Carim. Era inútil reanudar la vigilancia en el remanso, pues conocía lo suficientemente bien las costumbres del enorme manatí como para saber que ya no volvería, así que pensó en emplear las horas que quedaban hasta el anochecer de una forma más placentera. Debía reconocer que, pese a su reserva inicial, el hecho de que la mujer estuviera allí aliviaba mucho el tedio de sus noches.

Carim la vio entrar con el largo rubio cabello húmedo y la camisa puesta también mojada, marcando así los senos voluptuosos, y volvió a admirarla en silencio. Era sin duda la mujer más magnífica con la que había estado, y había tenido muchísimos amantes. Era alta, de anchos hombros pero no demasiado y cintura estrecha, y su rostro, delicado pero hermoso, tenía una mandíbula fina y unos labios bien definidos. Además, Fate sabía exactamente qué hacer con una mujer. En sus ojos supo leer que la deseaba en ese momento y, con parsimonia, comenzó a deslizar el vestido por su cuerpo, acariciando sus curvas a la vez que lo hacía.

Primero dejó al descubierto sus grandes pechos, luego su fina cintura y sus anchas caderas, y cuando el vestido cayó a sus pies, mojó uno de sus dedos y se lo pasó por el pubis, observando excitada cómo el deseo de Fate se hacía evidente en sus ojos.

En dos zancadas, Fate salvó la distancia que las separaba, le dio la vuelta sobre la hamaca y, bajándose los pantalones lo suficiente para tener buena movilidad, su vagina mojada y su clítoris erecto pedían por una liberación inmediata. Se acercó a ella y frotó su turgente clítoris en los labios y entre los glúteos, de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que un gemido escapara de los labios de la mujer. Notando que su orgasmo estaba cerca, la acarició rítmicamente con los dedos en el punto más sensible y, cuando oyó a Carim gemir con fuerza al llegar al clímax, se frotó más rápido y duro llegando así también ella al orgasmo. Permaneció abrazada a la mujer, y cuando su respiración recuperó el ritmo normal, cogió uno de los trapos que usaban para secarse y limpió a Carim.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un desayuno compuesto por galletas y té, Fate se disponía a reanudar la vigilancia del remanso esperando encontrar de nuevo al manatí solitario cuando vio llegar en la pequeña barca que usaban para desplazarse a Vice. Éste, en cuanto la divisó, le hizo señas con la mano, y Fate decidió esperar al advertir la agitación del hombre. Sin duda, tenía algo importante que decirle. En cuanto la barca se acercó a la orilla, Fate se dispuso a amarrarla al poste de madera que habían puesto a tal fin, mientras Zafira cogía las bolsas que le tendía Vice.

—Dime, Vice, ¿qué pasa?

—Señora, me han dado este _mensagem_ para usted que llegó por telegrama... —A la vez que le tendía un arrugado papel, añadió—: Me han dicho que es muy urgente.

Extrañada, Fate lo tomó y lo abrió con brusquedad. De un rápido vistazo leyó que su hermano Chrono había muerto de tuberculosis y que debía regresar inmediatamente a Inglaterra. Miró la fecha que aparecía en la parte de arriba. Habían pasado dos meses. «¡Dios mío! Chrono ha muerto...»

La relación con su hermano mayor había sido cuando menos distante debido a la diferencia de edad entre ambos —el otro tenía doce años más que ella— y a los diferentes intereses de cada uno. Chrono era todo lo que un noble debía ser: frío, glacial e indiferente. Pasaba los días durmiendo y las noches en su club. Jamás había manifestado ningún interés por nada distinto a cazar o vestir bien, y Fate no podía culparlo por ello. Desde pequeño lo habían educado para ser el futuro marqués de Cornway y se había tomado su destino con la misma pasividad con la que lo había emprendido todo en la vida. Ella, en cambio, había podido dedicarse a su gran pasión, a pesar de la oposición paterna. Siempre le había interesado la biología y seguía los estudios de Pasteur, Mendel, Darwin... y todos y cada uno de ellos. Más tarde había sido colaborador de sir Griffith Lowran, biólogo responsable del museo de Historia Natural de Londres, y con él había aprendido todo lo que sabía sobre la vida en la selva amazónica. Fascinada por el extraño mamífero del que había oído hablar, que habitaba las aguas dulces de la selva y poseía senos de mujer según los nativos, había decidido dedicarse a su estudio, primero a través de todos los documentos y escritos que había sobre el tema, para lo cual no le había importado viajar hasta España, donde se conservaban las primeras descripciones del animal realizadas por los conquistadores españoles. Nunca había permitido que nada ni nadie le indicara qué camino debía seguir, aunque la muerte de su hermano lo cambiaba todo y no alcanzaba a comprender las implicaciones que ese suceso tendría para su vida.

Fate se encontraba algo aturdida y entristecida. A pesar de no haber mantenido nunca una estrecha relación con Chrono, lamentaba profundamente su muerte. Su hermano sólo tenía cuarenta y dos años, y ni siquiera sabía si dejaba hijos, aunque suponía que sí, pues creía recordar que un par de años antes había contraído matrimonio. Eso lo liberaría a ella de tener que aceptar el título. No le importaba demasiado verse obligada a regresar a Londres, a fin de cuentas su trabajo en la selva amazónica estaba casi terminado y quería exponer sus conclusiones a toda la comunidad científica, pero asumir las responsabilidades del título, bien, eso ya era algo muy distinto, aunque debía reconocer que prácticamente ignoraba cuáles eran esas obligaciones.

Se dispuso a recoger el campamento sin perder tiempo, ya que le quedaba un larguísimo viaje de vuelta. Debería saldar cuentas con Vice y Zafira, y le dejaría un generoso regalo también a Carim. La echaría de menos, pero ni por un segundo había pensado en mantenerla a su lado. Eso no formaba parte del acuerdo que ambas mantenían, y ella lo tenía claro, pues Fate se había asegurado de que así fuera en cuanto comenzaron su relación.

En ese momento, el objeto de sus pensamientos le tocó el brazo. Había estado observando cómo Fate se quedaba con la vista perdida y su mirada se ensombrecía tras leer el mensaje que Vice le había traído del pueblo, y una extraña sensación de fatalidad se había apoderado de ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Fate?

Ella la miró unos segundos y, apartando la vista, contestó:

—Mi hermano ha fallecido. Debo regresar a Inglaterra.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

—¿Pronto? Hace dos meses que murió. ¿Cuánto crees que tardaré en volver a Londres?

Carim permaneció callada. Sabía que ese momento había de llegar alguna vez, pero no estaba preparada para dejarla tan pronto. Secretamente había esperado que ella le pidiera que la acompañara hasta Inglaterra, ya que desde que tenía uso de razón había soñado con mejorar su vida y convertirse en la esposa de alguien importante y respetado que le pudiera comprar vestidos a la moda y hermosas joyas... Pero la mirada de Fate le había dicho que no se la llevaría, y ella nada podía reprocharle. Desde la primera noche que pasaron juntas ella le había dejado bien claro que alguna vez volvería a su país y que sólo buscaba una relación temporal, a lo que ella había accedido encantada. Con el paso de los días y en vista de que ella no parecía cansarse de ella, había comenzado a soñar con que tal vez la mantendría a su lado de forma duradera. Sus ilusiones se derrumbaron en ese momento.

Taciturna, observó cómo impartía órdenes a Vice y Zafira para recoger el campamento y cómo se dirigía por última vez al remanso en el que había pasado tantas horas en ese último mes.

* * *

Nanoha se levantó de la mesa e inclinó la cabeza cortésmente hacia el lugar que ocupaba su suegra. Hacía ya casi cuatro meses que había enviudado y todavía le seguía pareciendo un sueño todo lo que le había sucedido durante los dos últimos años.

—¿Te retiras ya a tu habitación?

—Creo que tocaré un poco el piano antes de acostarme.

—Muy bien. Que sea algo de Beethoven; sabes que es mi preferido.

Ella volvió a asentir, apretando los labios. Era increíble lo autoritaria y arrogante que era esa mujer, y aunque ella había llegado a apreciar el sentido práctico y el predecible carácter de la marquesa de Cornway, debía reconocer que a veces la sacaba de sus casillas. Cuando Chrono murió había permanecido unos pocos días apesadumbrada y seria, pero en seguida había vuelto a acometer sus tareas con la vitalidad acostumbrada, empezando por escribir un telegrama a su hija menor, que por lo visto se encontraba en la selva amazónica.

Nanoha pensó en lo distintos que debían ser los dos hermanos, ya que no podía imaginar a Chrono haciendo algo tan audaz como trasladarse a un lugar recóndito del mundo para estudiar especies animales. Había lamentado la muerte de su esposo sólo porque era otro ser humano al que conocía, pero si era sincera consigo misma jamás había logrado sentir el más mínimo afecto por él. Eran dos extraños que vivían en la misma casa, la enorme mansión de la marquesa de Cornway. Se trataban con cortesía y se veían poquísimo, pues su esposo se pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo.

Al principio de su matrimonio, él acudía a visitarla una vez por semana para cumplir con sus deberes maritales. Ella soportaba esos encuentros con estoicismo. Cerraba los ojos y pensaba en los arreglos florales que pretendía hacer, en la redecoración de la enorme casa de campo, ya que contaba con permiso de su suegra para ello, o en la nueva partitura que se disponía a tocar. Los encuentros, gracias a Dios, nunca se prolongaban más de diez minutos, después ella se lavaba y rezaba por haber quedado embarazada para verse así libre de las indeseadas atenciones de su esposo. Eso jamás ocurrió, aunque seis meses después de su boda él dejó de acudir cada semana y lo hacía una vez al mes, y durante el último año ni siquiera eso. Nanoha se había sentido profundamente agradecida y dispuesta a seguir soportando una vida a medias.

Pero tras la muerte de su esposo una idea le rondaba la cabeza con insistencia: ya era libre y sabía que Yuuno seguía amándola de la misma forma en que ella lo amaba a él. Las encendidas cartas de amor que ambos intercambiaban así lo confirmaban, y además habían tenido ocasión de verse en persona. De eso hacía medio año, cuando Chrono había enfermado. Su suegro había insistido en que fuera a visitar a sus padres para minimizar el riesgo de contagio, y aunque ella al principio se había negado por sentido del deber hacia su esposo, pronto se había dado cuenta de que su presencia en nada consolaba a Chrono, que no parecía sentir ningún alivio al tenerla allí, sino todo lo contrario. Siempre pedía que lo atendiera su ayuda de cámara o la señora Linith, el ama de llaves. Así que, a pesar de que la relación con sus progenitores dejaba mucho que desear, había preparado sus maletas y se había marchado más contenta de lo que habría querido admitir.

Al tercer día de su estancia en Maidstone, Yuuno, junto con su madre y su prima Arf, había acudido a visitarla, a fin de cuentas habían sido vecinos toda la vida. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para hablar a solas, pero en un aparte, mientras sus madres se despedían, él, ignorando desconsideradamente a Arf, había tomado su mano y, mientras le besaba el dorso, había murmurado: «Mi corazón sigue perteneciéndote». Ella no había podido responderle, pues en ese momento la madre de Yuuno se había acercado, pero la mirada intensa de sus ojos zafiro le había hecho saber que sus sentimientos eran totalmente correspondidos. Esa imagen la había sostenido todos esos largos meses, y aunque le avergonzaba reconocerlo, ahora que era libre sólo pensaba en volver a reunirse con Yuuno y, cuando pudiera, casarse con él y cumplir así el destino para el que estaba segura que había nacido. Sólo habían pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de su esposo y aún estaban de luto riguroso.

Vestía completamente de negro y las cortinas de la casa estaban echadas para impedir el paso de la luz del sol. Ese ambiente opresivo la ahogaba, por eso salía cada vez más a menudo a pasear, mientras fantaseaba con el momento en que, por fin, pudiese unirse a Yuuno. La casa debería seguir así seis meses más, aunque ella tendría que estar dos años vistiendo de negro; era lo que se estilaba entre la alta sociedad. No obstante, allí, en el campo, las costumbres se relajaban bastante, así que tal vez al cabo de un año podría llevar el medio luto.

Pensaba aguantar seis meses más en Cornway Manor, la residencia de su suegra, y luego se iría a la casa de sus padres, donde podría estar cerca de Yuuno, hasta que pudiese casarse de nuevo. Con ese prometedor pensamiento se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba el piano, abrió la tapa y, con decisión, comenzó a interpretar el tercer movimiento de la sonata para piano número veintitrés de Beethoven, que llamaban Appassionata. En la biblioteca, mientras fumaba un puro y tomaba un whisky, la sexta marquesa de Cornway entrecerraba los ojos, complacida, oyendo los enérgicos acordes del piano mientras pensaba que su nuera tenía demasiado fuego.

Casarla con Chrono había sido como tratar de unir un caballo de pura raza con una oveja, pero era mucho lo que ambas partes habían ganado con esa unión y aún le seguía interesando que el acuerdo continuara en pie, pues no había habido descendencia que asegurara el patrimonio.

* * *

Yuuno sonreía condescendientemente observando cómo Arf golpeaba la bola para tratar de colarla en el hoyo. Llevaban toda la tarde en el jardín, donde había construido un circuito de golf, deporte que se había puesto muy de moda y que le resultaba muy relajante. Aunque estaban a mediados de septiembre, los días aún permitían ese tipo de actividades al aire libre, y Arf le había rogado que le enseñase a jugar aprovechando que no estaba lloviendo. Le había resultado imposible negarse a su ruego cuando ella lo había mirado con sus adorables ojos color azul rey y había fruncido la boquita en un delicioso mohín, así que allí se encontraba, mirando cómo la joven golpeaba la bola con un estilo deleznable y jadeaba, sorprendida, al ver que quedaba al menos a tres metros de distancia del hoyo. La verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

Arf era una joven animosa y espontánea, que lo hacía sonreír muy a menudo. Parecía mentira que fuese la misma chiquilla seria y desconfiada que había llegado doce años antes... De hecho, ya no era precisamente una chiquilla, había dejado de llevar vestidos cortos y ahora se recogía su abundante cabello en un moño bajo, lo cual le hacía parecer algo mayor de los diecisiete años que tenía.

En ese momento lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Yuuno? Lo he hecho todo tal y como me has dicho y la bola ni siquiera se ha acercado al hoyo.

Yuuno no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas.

—¿De verdad crees que has hecho todo lo que te he dicho?

Ella se limitó a mirarlo más enfurruñada aún.

—No has parado de balancearte como un péndulo antes de golpear la bola, y luego has dado un golpe tan fuerte que lo extraño es que la bola no haya acabado en Londres...

—¡Oh, vamos! No ha estado tan mal.

—Si tú lo dices...

Entonces se oyó la voz de la madre de Yuuno, que lo llamaba desde el porche.

—¿Qué sucede, madre? — preguntó él, levantando la voz y volviéndose hacia ella.

—¡Ha llegado una carta para ti!

Yuuno suspiró con fastidio. La verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo bastante. Seguramente se trataba de la misiva anual que le enviaba el señor Veyron, el administrador con el que habían trabajado sucesivamente su padre y ahora él mismo.

—Luego la leeré.

—Parece importante, hijo. — Su madre se había acercado a ellos con un sobre lacrado en las manos —. Lleva el sello de la marquesa de Cornway.

Yuuno lanzó al suelo el palo que sostenía y tomó el sobre que su madre le estaba tendiendo; después, se dirigió hacia la casa sin despedirse ni lanzar siquiera una mirada hacia atrás. Su madre lo siguió a la vez que decía:

—No tardes en volver, Arf. Pronto comenzará a refrescar.

Arf se quedó mirando cómo ambos se marchaban mientras una repentina ráfaga de aire frío hizo que se abrazara a sí misma.

Luego, dando un gran suspiro, se dispuso a recoger las bolas y los palos que Yuuno había dejado abandonados en el suelo; «como me deja a mí cada vez que tiene noticias de lady Harlaown», pensó con resignación. Se preguntó, y no era la primera ocasión, si Yuuno alguna vez lograría olvidar a esa mujer que parecía significarlo todo para él.

Por su parte, Yuuno leía gozoso las líneas en las que Nanoha le anunciaba que volvía a ser una mujer libre. Cuando terminó, decidió encerrarse en su habitación a pensar en las implicaciones que eso tendría en su vida mientras su corazón, alborozado, empezaba a creer que aún era posible hacer realidad el sueño más acariciado.

* * *

Fate abrió los ojos y parpadeó, desorientada. Había llegado la noche anterior y, como ya era demasiado tarde, sólo había encontrado despiertas a la ama de llaves y a su madre. Ésta le había dado un breve abrazo y le había dicho que se fuera a descansar, que ya hablarían al día siguiente. Le habían preparado su antigua habitación y, cinco minutos después de llegar, la señora Linith le había subido una bandeja con la cena. A pesar de lo agotada que se sentía, comió con apetito la deliciosa comida y, tras darse un rápido baño que consiguió relajarla hasta dejarla adormilada, se metió en la cama y al instante se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con una asombrosa buena disposición hacia lo que esa nueva etapa de su vida le depararía. Le había agradado volver a su hogar. Llevaba más de dos años fuera de Inglaterra y la familiar bruma que abrazaba los verdes prados que rodeaban Cornway Manor le había parecido el paisaje más fascinante del mundo después del húmedo calor que había soportado en la selva, aunque encontrar los cortinajes echados y a la señora Linith de luto le había hecho comprender de golpe por qué estaba allí. Bien, ese día hablaría con su madre, y todas sus dudas respecto al futuro que le aguardaba se resolverían.

No contaba con ayuda de cámara, así que se vistió y se peinó el largo cabello rubio con un listón negro al final, como solía hacer, aunque siempre se le revolvía el flequillo al que Fate ya había acabado por acostumbrarse. Una vez vestida y aseada, bajó la escalinata que conducía hacia el salón para tomar el desayuno y no pudo evitar notar cómo su boca se hacía agua ante la gran variedad de alimentos que se mostraban en la mesa auxiliar.

Acostumbrada a comidas escasas y poco variadas, los platos de jamón, judías, huevos, bollos de nueces y mantequilla le parecían el colmo de la opulencia, así que se dedicó a la tarea de desayunar con entusiasmo y apetito. Justo cuando se disponía a servirse otro huevo escalfado apareció su madre y se sentó frente a ella en la gran mesa que presidía el comedor. Mientras la doncella le servía té en silencio, la mujer aprovechó para estudiar a su hija. Se la veía algo morena, sana y más delgada que la última vez que habían coincidido, el aura de seguridad y fuerza que siempre había poseído se había acentuado, y la marquesa de Cornway supo que su hija era una mujer de principios, que no se doblegaría ante nada ni nadie y que siempre haría lo que ella considerase mejor. A pesar de prever problemas, no pudo evitar sentirse inundada de orgullo materno. Su hijo Chrono había sido muy diferente, acomodaticio y sin ambiciones. Lo había amado también, pero reconocía que el carácter de su primogénito había sido muy distinto al suyo propio y jamás lo había aceptado del todo.

—Madre, lamenté mucho conocer la muerte de mi hermano...

Su madre se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Nunca se había sentido cómoda mostrando sus sentimientos ni expresando su dolor. Fate lo sabía y hacía mucho tiempo que eso ya no le importaba, pero durante su niñez se había sentido frustrada más veces de las que podía recordar por la frialdad y la distancia con las que su progenitora los había tratado de niños. Ella se había rebelado contra todas las imposiciones maternas como una forma de hacerse notar, y esa actitud había provocado memorables peleas entre ambas.

—Él... ¿sufrió mucho?

—No creo. —En el semblante de su madre se dibujó un claro gesto de pesar—. La última fase de la enfermedad la pasó inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Y su viuda? ¿Está muy afectada?

La marquesa miró atentamente a su hija antes de responder. Fate aún no había conocido a Nanoha ni conocía los planes que tenía para ellas, así que cualquier información que le proporcionara ahora sería importante para sus decisiones futuras. Pensó que lo más razonable sería responder con la verdad.

—Ella lamentó su muerte, por supuesto, y se interesó mucho por él cuando supo que había enfermado... Prácticamente tuvimos que obligarla a que se marchara para evitar que se contagiara... pero... bueno, no está sufriendo si es eso lo que me preguntas. —A pesar de llevar el luto riguroso que imponía la buena sociedad, Nanoha había dejado de pensar en su esposo hacía ya mucho tiempo, de eso estaba segura—. Ellos no formaban un matrimonio muy unido... Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

Sí, lo sabía. Personas que se unían por intereses que casi nunca tenían nada que ver con el amor y que vivían como amables extraños toda la vida sin nada en común más que los hijos.

—¿Tuvo algún hijo mi hermano?

—No.

Saber eso hizo que sintiera una punzada de pena por Chrono, pues había pasado por la vida sin dejar ningún tipo de huella de su presencia.

Su madre se levantó en ese momento y le dijo:

—Dentro de diez minutos me gustaría verte en mi despacho. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—Por supuesto.

Había llegado el momento de conocer en qué consistirían exactamente sus nuevas responsabilidades. Saber que no tenía ningún sobrino le había hecho comprender que ella sería la heredera del título, y no era que ese hecho le desagradara especialmente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a su madre aún se la veía fuerte como un roble. Suponía que debía conocer a fondo todo lo concerniente a la administración de la tierra y los negocios familiares, que por lo que él sabía se limitaban a varios barcos mercantes. Bueno, eso no sería ningún problema siempre que pudiera proseguir con su trabajo y mantenerse al margen de la cerrada sociedad londinense, en la que tan incómoda se sentía y a la que, secretamente, despreciaba.

* * *

Nanoha deambulaba furiosa por la casa. Una semana antes su padre había estado allí, y en cuanto ella lo vio, sintió un horrible escalofrío premonitorio, pues jamás había acudido a ese lugar y no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el cual pudiese haberlo hecho en ese momento. Apenas la saludó, se metió en el despacho de la marquesa de Cornway, de modo que la desconfianza de Nanoha se convirtió en nefasta certeza... ¿Qué podrían estar tramando ahora su padre y su suegra? No tardó mucho en enterarse, y cuando la convocaron para anunciarle que se casaría con su cuñada, el estupor le hizo tomar asiento bruscamente.

—Pero ¿qué locura es ésta? — había exclamado, atónita.

—Hija mía, el hecho de no haber tenido descendencia hace que la unión deba prolongarse para mantener los acuerdos a los que habíamos llegado la marquesa de Cornway y yo.

Nanoha se había sentido como un buey al que truecan por cualquier otra cosa. Nadie tenía en cuenta su opinión y sus sentimientos.

—Me niego a volver a contraer matrimonio contra mis deseos —había asegurado, y en su tono de voz había quedado patente la furia.

—Nanoha, no seas necia...

—¡No soy necia! ¡Se trata de mi vida, padre! ¡Mi vida!

Entonces su padre adoptó una expresión inescrutable que, sin embargo, Nanoha conocía muy bien y que básicamente venía a decir que el tema estaba ya zanjado.

—¡Eres despreciable! ¡Jamás te he importado nada!

El rostro de su padre continuó impasible. No había acusado el insulto y miró a su hija con desdén, como si tratase con una niña pequeña atacada por una rabieta. La marquesa de Cornway había asistido impávida a toda la escena, consciente, como lo era también Nanoha, de que ésta nada podía hacer para evitar su destino. Las mujeres tenían poco que decir respecto al control de sus propias vidas. Deseó haber concebido un hijo de su esposo que la hubiese librado de volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Se acordó de Yuuno, ya que pocos días antes le había enviado una carta en la que le anunciaba que, por fin, era una mujer libre, y ahora de nuevo volvía a experimentar el que sus sueños se alejaran sumiéndola en la pesadilla de tener que unirse a una mujer a la que no conocía de nada. Iba pensando en todo eso cuando las voces provenientes del despacho de la marquesa la hicieron detenerse. Sonaban airadas y a todas luces se trataba de dos personas discutiendo. Pudo reconocer la voz de su suegra y sobre ésta una profunda voz femenina desconocida. Nanoha, con su educado oído musical, apreció los matices graves de la que, sin ninguna duda, debía ser la voz de su cuñada.

La noche anterior, mientras se disponía a acostarse, Hayate, su doncella, le había hablado emocionada de la llegada de la mujer y había tratado de describírsela con pelos y señales, lanzando sonoros suspiros por su supuesta apostura, pero Nanoha no había mostrado la más mínima curiosidad al respecto. No quería saber nada de ella y había decidido hacer lo que fuese necesario para evitar ese matrimonio, aunque la única solución que se le ocurría era escapar y comprometer su reputación. Aún así, estaba segura de que Yuuno la respaldaría esa vez si fuese preciso. Al oír cómo la voz de la marquesa de Cornway se elevaba hasta convertirse en un grito colérico, no pudo reprimir la curiosidad y, mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie la observaba, se acercó a la pesada puerta de madera y pegó la oreja.

—¡No soy una semental! ¡Y no voy a permitir que me utilices como tal!

—No es eso lo que he oído... Además, debes pensar en el título. Tienes responsabilidades que asumir, y te guste o no, cumplir el acuerdo que sellé con el señor Takamachi es una de ellas.

Al oír a su suegra nombrar a su padre, Nanoha supo que le había planteado el tema del matrimonio, y un nuevo motivo para la esperanza se abrió paso en su pecho, pues era evidente que su cuñada no parecía tan dispuesta a plegarse a los deseos de la marquesa como lo había estado Chrono. Quizá, si ambas oponían una férrea resistencia a la descabellada idea de su unión, conseguirían hacer cambiar de opinión a sus respectivos progenitores.

Con esta nueva esperanza se dirigió hacia la sala del piano tarareando animadamente las notas de Schubert que se disponía a interpretar.

* * *

La exquisita música del piano acompañó a Fate durante toda la mañana mientras en la biblioteca ordenaba las múltiples notas y observaciones que había ido acumulando durante su larga expedición. Por lo visto, su cuñada era una virtuosa de ese instrumento, y aunque la rubia no tenía ninguna formación musical, debía admitir que la interpretación era impecable y conseguía relajar el ambiente tenebroso que el luto había impuesto a la casa. Su madre le había comentado como de pasada que la viuda de su hermano era una mujer con carácter y que se había negado en redondo a no tocar el piano mientras durara el luto, y a su pesar, sintió una pizca de simpatía hacia ella. No podía imaginar cómo sería la esposa de su hermano, pero lo que tenía claro era que nadie lo obligaría a casarse contra su voluntad, antes preferiría renunciar a su herencia. El enfado que había sentido un par de horas antes durante la entrevista con su madre comenzaba a disiparse, pero no así su indignación. Debería haber supuesto que su madre seguiría pretendiendo dominar su destino y tomar decisiones que sólo le competían a ella. Bien, si esperaba encontrar en ella un alfeñique como su pobre hermano, iba a llevarse la desilusión de su vida.

Volvió a repasar la conversación, recordando todas las palabras que su madre le había dicho para tratar de convencerla. Incluso había apelado al atractivo de su cuñada, como si ella sólo necesitase una cara bonita para perder el seso. Sin ninguna duda, su madre la recordaba tal y como había sido en su adolescencia, una joven vehemente y apasionada, siempre dispuesta a meterse bajo las primeras faldas que encontrara disponibles... «Y hubo bastantes», pensó con ironía, desde las jóvenes criadas hasta algunas damas de la tan cacareada alta sociedad, esas que se escandalizaban por la simple visión de un tobillo pero que no tenían reparo en ponerles los cuernos a sus maridos comportándose, la mayor parte de las veces, como consumadas cortesanas. La hipocresía y decadencia que había observado la habían vuelto algo cínica en lo que a mujeres se refería, e incluso tenía su propia teoría respecto al amor, considerándolo como el nombre que los caballeros dan a la lujuria para hacerla parecer más adecuada. A la hora de elegir, prefería a las hembras como Carim, mujeres libres que actuaban a las claras y con las que una persona siempre sabía a qué atenerse. Jamás la  
pasión por una mujer la había arrebatado hasta el punto de idiotizarse como le había sucedido a más de un compañero suyo. Su trabajo era más que suficiente para hacer que se sintiera plena y feliz.

* * *

Nanoha terminó de peinarse y se dispuso a reunirse en el salón con su suegra y su misteriosa cuñada para cenar. Antes de escuchar la conversación de ambas en el despacho, había pensado que su cuñada era una versión más joven de su difunto esposo. Ahora sabía lo equivocada que había estado. Chrono jamás se habría enfrentado de esa forma a su madre. Además, el hecho de que hubiese estado más de dos años viajando por España y América del Sur la convertían en una persona bastante más interesante que su hermano, al que muy pocas cosas sacaban de su apatía, y desde luego su esposa no había sido una de ellas. Sin embargo, nada de eso influía en la determinación de Nanoha: no volvería a casarse sin amor, y ahora que sabía que su cuñada tampoco quería esa boda, su decisión se veía ampliamente reforzada. Dedicaría la cena a estudiar la mejor forma de abordarla para explicarle su plan de unir fuerzas y evitar la absurda idea de sus respectivos progenitores.

Cuando entró en el salón se quedó momentáneamente parada. Junto a su suegra había una mujer alta, de complexión atlética y pelo rubio larguísimo, que se volvió de lado al oír sus pasos. La marquesa de Cornway se acercó, le besó el dorso de la mano y, tomándola del brazo, la acercó a la mujer.

—Nanoha, querida, te presento a mi hija Fate, lady Harlaown.

Bajo su aspecto plácido, los ojos de la anciana brillaban con un orgullo maternal muy mal disimulado.

—Lady Harlaown... —murmuró Nanoha para responder al silencioso saludo de la mujer, que se había limitado a inclinar brevemente la cabeza.

Fate observaba, sorprendida, a la viuda de su hermano. Aunque no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar, conociendo a Chrono, había imaginado que su esposa sería tan lánguida y esnob como él. La dama que la miraba fijamente podría calificarse de muchas formas, pero jamás de lánguida. Era muy joven, sin duda mucho más que su hermano, y bastante alta pero no tanto como ella misma. Su cuerpo era delgado y elegante. Tenía el pelo casi tan largo como el suyo, cobrizo y parecía suave como la seda, y sus ojos, sin duda, eran los más deslumbrantes que había visto jamás. Ligeramente rasgados y tan brillantes que era imposible no fijarse en ellos. La nariz era quizá un poco larga y se encontraba muy cerca del labio superior, pero ese detalle, lejos de afearla, otorgaba a su rostro una personalidad y una expresividad francamente atractivas.

De inmediato, Fate se sintió fascinada por la forma en que ella miraba a su madre, de frente y sin parpadear. Sabía perfectamente que muy pocas personas eran capaces de sostener tanto tiempo la inquisitiva mirada de su progenitora, y menos que nadie una mujer. Recordaba cómo su madre sólo había tenido que fruncir el ceño para que su hermano enrojeciese hasta las orejas y se dispusiese a cumplir su más insignificante orden al pie de la letra. Pero esa extraña jovencita actuaba con una seguridad y un aplomo absolutamente desconcertantes en una mujer de su edad.

Por su parte, Nanoha permanecía como hipnotizada, sin que pudiera evitar el pensamiento de que jamás había visto una mujer más atractiva que Fate T. Harlaown, hasta que se dio cuenta, con un sobresalto, de la fijeza con la que la observaba y, apartando la mirada, invitó a las dos mujeres a tomar asiento frente a la mesa, que ya estaba preparada. Lady Harlaown no era como la había imaginado. Para ser sincera, jamás podría haberse figurado que fuera una mujer tan magnífica como ella: era alta y con una apostura que cualquiera habría envidiado. Tenía además un rostro de una belleza tan pura que por un momento se preguntó si ella y Chrono compartían realmente la misma sangre. Se avergonzó en cuanto se dio cuenta del rumbo que tomaba su mente y se reprochó a sí misma ser tan superficial. ¡Qué importaba el físico! Su corazón y sus pensamientos pertenecían a Yuuno y, por cierto, nadie podría decir que éste fuese un adefesio, aunque una vocecilla insidiosa le hizo notar que jamás se había sentido tan impresionada por el físico de Yuuno como por el de su cuñada.

Cuando estuvieron sentadas comenzaron a comer en silencio, y Nanoha empezó a sentirse incómoda bajo la escrutadora mirada de lady Harlaown. De repente, su profunda voz hendió el aire.

—He tenido el placer de oírle esta mañana tocar el piano. Déjeme decirle que es usted una pianista excepcional.

A pesar de que era un elogio al que estaba acostumbrada, Nanoha notó cómo enrojecía violentamente, y la constatación de este hecho hizo que se avergonzara aún más. «¿Qué me está pasando? Sin duda, la tensión por la maldita boda me está afectando más de lo que creía.»

—Muchas gracias. Es usted muy amable.

La marquesa de Cornway asistía en silencio al intercambio de cortesías. Tenía la mente perdida en sus asuntos y deseaba dar por finalizada la velada para retirarse a descansar, ya que la discusión que había mantenido con su hija había agotado sus energías.

—Me preguntaba si sería usted tan amable de deleitarnos en la sobremesa con alguna interpretación.

—Por supuesto. Será un placer.

A continuación se hizo de nuevo el silencio, hasta que la incomodidad y la curiosidad vencieron a la prudencia. Dejando suavemente el tenedor sobre el  
plato, Nanoha se dirigió a su cuñada.

—Tengo entendido que ha estado en América del Sur estudiando las costumbres de un extraño animal...

—El manatí —contestó Fate, que se preguntó si realmente la joven quería conocer sus actividades o trataba de ser cortés. Aun así añadió—: Un animal fascinante.

—¿Qué es lo que lo convierte en especial?

—Bueno, es un mamífero muy peculiar. La hembra posee grandes senos... —titubeó con cierto matiz de diversión en la voz. Mirando directamente a la mujer, trató de sorprender en su rostro la muestra de pudor que un comentario como el que acababa de hacer habría despertado en cualquier dama, pero se sintió gratamente sorprendida cuando no la encontró. —Los antiguos conquistadores españoles pensaban que se trataba de una sirena.

Nanoha continuó escuchando sus palabras con profunda atención. Más que por la descripción del animal en sí, se sentía fascinada por la pasión que la mujer demostraba al hablar. Jamás había oído a nadie expresarse con tanto ardor al referirse a algo. Una vez que se agotó el tema, el resto de la cena continuó prácticamente en silencio. Por su parte, Nanoha decidió rehuir la mirada de lady Harlaown, ya que cada vez que ésta se encontraba con la suya la intensidad de los ojos borgoñas de la mujer conseguía que se sintiera como una mosca atrapada en una telaraña, y no sabía muy bien por qué, pues nadie jamás había logrado turbarla de esa manera.

Al contrario de lo que le sucedía a Nanoha, Fate no podía apartar la vista de ella. Estaba absolutamente fascinada. La inteligencia que se vislumbraba en sus comentarios, su forma franca de mirar y, sobre todo, la belleza extraña de sus rasgos la tenían completamente ensimismada. No habría sabido decir muy bien por qué, pero lo cierto era que la joven llamaba poderosamente su atención, de modo que la estudiaba con la misma minuciosidad que meses antes había empleado en observar las costumbres de los manatíes.

Al terminar la cena se dirigieron las tres hacia la sala donde se encontraba el piano, que también se utilizaba para recibir a las visitas. Mientras las mujeres tomaban una copa de licor, Nanoha se sentó frente al instrumento, contenta de hacer algo que la distrajera de la presencia imponente de su cuñada. Estuvo pensando durante unos segundos en la obra que tocaría antes de empezar la interpretación del noctuno opus nueve de Chopin, uno de sus compositores preferidos.

A los pocos minutos de comenzar a tocar, Nanoha se encontraba tan metida en la música que pudo por fin deshacerse de la extraña sensación de debilidad y peligro que la había estado acechando durante toda la velada.

Fate, en cambio, observaba el movimiento ligeramente ondulante del cuerpo de Nanoha al tocar, así como la forma en que su cuello se curvaba al sentirse invadida por la música, y admiraba los largos y finos dedos que, moviéndose sobre el teclado con suavidad y decisión, hacían que el trozo inerte de cobre, madera y nácar cobrara vida. Comprendía a la perfección la pasión que animaba a Nanoha mientras interpretaba la pieza. Ella también la había sentido alguna vez, sumida en la exaltación de descubrir un nuevo paisaje o una nueva especie. Lo que no lograba entender con tanta facilidad era el enorme interés que la joven le suscitaba, pues por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar haberse sentido jamás tan intensamente atraída por una mujer en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

¿Querían ver a Fate no? Pues aquí la tienen, junto con la interacción de ambas. Bueno les gusto o no? Sigo o me retiro? Jeje, dejenme sus comentarios y preguntenme lo que quieran que yo intentaré aclarar sus dudas. Nos leemos

Ja ne, Fate-chan


End file.
